


Under a Tree

by alacey737



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M, Molestation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alacey737/pseuds/alacey737
Summary: Ja'far finds Alibaba "asleep" under a tree, and is a little too pent up from all his work to manage his impulses.





	Under a Tree

Alibaba had chosen to go to sleep in the woods. He wasn't sure why, or even how he came to the conclusion that was a good idea in hindsight, but he had decided on that. It was quite sunny, and he was happily dosing off under a tree in the shade, not exactly asleep yet, when he heard a voice calling for him.

"Alibaba! Alibaba!" It was distinctly Ja'far's, he believed, but as he was half-asleep, he wasn't too sure. He wasn't even sure how the advisor had found him. He didn't dwell on it as the final cry of "Ali-" only to cut itself off caused some confusion, some wakefulness. Why did it cut off?

Why? Ja'far had seen the sleeping prince underneath the tree. The silver-haired assassin drew his obsidian eyes over Alibaba's body, as a low snore escaped the blonde's lips. He seemed to be asleep. Ja'far took a few hesitant steps, too quiet to rustle even a Fanalis, and slowly approached the sleeping blonde.

Alibaba remained unaware of the approaching snake, his arm directly over his eyes to shield him from the sun that slid in between the leaves. A low snore escaped his lips as he felt his consciousness drifting. He was unaware of the footsteps approaching, of the danger that he had encased himself in.

Ja'far soundlessly knelt next to Alibaba, watching his breathing for any sign of wakefulness. None. He was completely asleep. Ja'far raised an arm to hold onto the shoulder, to shake him awake, and stopped. In the shade that the tree cast, the little bits of sunlight inbetween highlighted Alibaba's hair. That beautiful, beautiful sunkissed hair. Ja'far almost wished he could see Alibaba's eyes in that same light, his smiling golden eyes. The assassin felt his own face heating up. It was no secret to Sinbad that Ja'far was attracted to the boy - not completely for love, though Ja'far wouldn't really mind that, given more time to know the prince, but more of infatuation. Alibaba was beautiful. And as ashamed as Ja'far was to say it, most of his feelings for Alibaba revolved around lust. And in this moment, when Alibaba was completely defenseless and oblivious to anything the assassin could do to him, Ja'far felt his black eyes slowly reverting to grey, the pupils becoming that of a snake. But instead of in hatred, or bloodlust, they were just - lust. A poisonous lust, and the snake's coils slowly started to wrap around the half-asleep prince, ready to inject that poison in at any second.

Alibaba first realized something was off when he felt something beginning to crawl up his shirt. Unbeknownst to him, it was Ja'far's hand. The slender fingers slowly felt along the firm stomach of the prince, wondering what it would be like to see him completely exposed. The assassin wanted to find out, but he could do that in... better conditions, ones where Alibaba either couldn't resist or was giving himself willingly. Ja'far couldn't chose a preference between the two, forcing Alibaba and Alibaba submitting were both far too appealing. Fear and want for Ja'far, were both things Ja'far wanted to see on the blonde's face. Perhaps there was a way to get both, but... Ja'far pushed the thought of of his head. He would get all that he wanted and more in due time. He instead focused on the present, and onto the current Alibaba who was sleeping, innocent to Ja'far's touches.

Within a few moments, Alibaba had actually identified it as a hand. He wracked his brain, trying to figure out who's it was. The hand was soft, the fingers slim, so he naturally assumed it was a female's hand that had found it's way up his shirt. He didn't dare move his arm, didn't dare open his eyes, didn't dare stop the soft snores that escaped his lips. With every movement of the hand, it sent tingling sensations along his skin. But for some reason, the idea of it being a woman who had chosen to touch him in his defenseless state wasn't as arousing as he had imagined it to be. The idea that it could be a man's hand crossed his mind, and as his face heated up at the idea, he quickly pushed it and the arousal he felt at it out. He was straight. Nothing more, nothing less. He liked women, same as any other guy. He was normal.

The hand disappeared from his stomach, which caused waves of disappointment to roll through him. However, instead, two hands tugged at his pants. Waves of panic and adrenaline rushed through him, his snores still there. This woman was going to touch him down there? How far would she go? Alibaba didn't find himself all too appeased at the idea. He didn't want to lose his virginity in his 'sleep', and he felt more disgusted then aroused. He suddenly didn't want to be buried deep inside of a girl, despite his constant whining and tavern hopping.

Ja'far slowly slid the blonde's pants and underwear off, not too far, but just enough that Ja'far could see the limp member. The silver-haired man shivered in arousal, feeling his own twitch. If Alibaba was awake, he was doing a damn good job at being asleep, with those snores. But Ja'far knew that in sure time, he would know for sure. He took his kiffiyeh off, laying it on the grass next to him, and slowly slid a hand under the flaccid shaft, lifting it up. Did Alibaba shiver? He wasn't too sure. He lent his face down, letting his breath blow over it.

The warm air slid over Alibaba's manhood, and he most definitely shivered at that, completely unknown to his molester. Was someone really going to do this to him in his sleep? Then, it was everything he could do not to yelp or jump when a warm, wet cavern enveloped him. A tongue worked away at his limpness, and while it took a bit, as Alibaba was under the assumption a woman was the one doing this to him, he could feel himself growing hard from the stimulation. The suction was hard, needy, as though someone was devouring their favorite treat. If they were willing to do this to a person they most likely assumed as unconscious, then it probably was. As Alibaba soon reached his full length inside of the person's mouth, he felt them moan, the vibrations traveling throughout his body. He couldn't tell anything about the voice through that, and while the idea that a man very well may be touching him was still there, he did nothing to stop the moist tongue that was sliding around him.

Ja'far palmed himself through his robes as Alibaba's scent enveloped him. While the snores were kind of a turn-off, the fact that it proved that Alibaba was still oblivious to Ja'far's touches made up for it and more. It had been so long since he'd sucked a man off, or been inside one, he could barely control his moans as the cock twitched in his mouth, as the smell of sweat from the days training sessions invaded Ja'far's nostrils and mouth. It was all too much. It tasted, smelled too good. He was growing painfully hard, and as great as the desire was to just wake Alibaba up by fucking into him, he didn't dare touch anywhere that he hadn't already. He wanted to know what Alibaba would be like, squirming in the sheets under him, moaning his name, but Amon was right there on Alibaba's belt, and Ja'far didn't feel like getting incinerated for trying to rape a guy in his sleep. He just hoped that sucking Alibaba off wouldn't result in his demise, but the idea of what could happen if Alibaba caught him made Ja'far all the more aroused.

Ja'far gagged and choked as he deepthroated the prince, feeling waves of pleasure wash through him as he desperately pressed his lips down at the base, his tongue squirming in an attempt to memorize that taste. He managed to squeeze a hand into of his robes and pull his member out, fully hard and throbbing, just from sucking Alibaba off. He began stroking himself, and Ja'far was suddenly unable to control his moans as he quickly began bobbing his head, Alibaba's shaft acting as the only muffler for the painfully loud noises. Tears began falling down Ja'far's cheeks as he deepthroated his victim again, gagging and moaning even louder then before. It was so good, and his mind was going blank, leaving him unable to think straight and regulate his moans, and he began jerking himself off even faster, desperate for more of the amazing sensation. His own saliva had long since began running down his chin, and his free hand was digging into the grass tightly. Alibaba being awake was the last of his concern. The perverted man continued to molest the prince, unaware of just how truly awake his prey actually was.

If Alibaba hadn't been worn down by the feeling of his molester's throat pulsing around his tip, the loud moans and intense sucking were worse. Still a woman, Alibaba reminded himself. Still doing this to him unwillingly in his sleep. The moans were so... deep, Alibaba had a hard time pinning it to a woman, and the alternative left the heat in his crotch all the more intense, but he forced out the thought as it attempted to invade his mind again. Still, he wanted to at least have an idea of the woman who was touching him so inappropriately, so shamelessly.

So Alibaba hesitantly opened his eyes, moving his arm slightly to get a better look. Snow white hair was what greated him, the traditional advisor's Sindrian robes, and a cherry red face. Alibaba's breath hitched.

Ja'far?

Tears were sliding down the advisors face, cheeks stained red with a deep blush as he moaned again, his tongue rubbing against Alibaba's tip. His eyes were a cross between black and grey, and even a little bit of green, and completely glossed over with fresh tears and lust. The man was red all the way to his ears, his mouth and tongue eager to serve and get more of that amazing scent. Ja'far closed his eyes and moaned loudly, music to Alibaba's ears. The lips slid farther down Alibaba's shaft, and suddenly, Ja'far's lips were right at the base, and he was gagging and choking as his throat closed down on Alibaba's tip once more and sent waves of amazing pleasure through him. More tears slid down, more moans, and he could see the assassin's whole body trembling with want.

Then Alibaba noticed the mans shoulder moving, and he glanced down, only to be met with a sight that made him even more aroused, if that was someone even possible. Ja'far's cock, right out there in the opening, thick and throbbing, precum dancing at the tip as Ja'far desperately jerked himself off. Alibaba never thought seeing something like that would make him horny, but here he was.

The debate of his sexuality was far from his mind. Alibaba continued his fake snoring, just watching Ja'far from underneath his arm, his eyes glancing from the advisor's erotic face to something that Alibaba probably wouldn't mind putting in his own mouth. He never would have expected the uptight assassin to be so lewd and so... hot, dare he say it. He suddenly found himself wanting to return this favor, because the feeling of Ja'far's experienced tongue and mouth working away at his composure made the blonde feel like he was going to really lose it.

Suddenly, Ja'far deepthroated him again, sucking even tighter on him in a vice-like grip as he arched his back. If Alibaba had truly been sleeping, the load, muffled moan that escaped Ja'far's lips would have definitely woken him up. Strings of white, pearly cum spilled out of Ja'far's member and onto the grass as he continued to jerk himself off, riding his orgasm. The man's eyes were barely visible through his eyelashes, so desperately lustful that Alibaba found himself losing the battle of his sexuality.

It was everything Alibaba could do to keep his composure as he came hard into the waiting mouth and throat, feeling Ja'far swallow it all. The feeling of Ja'far's mouth squeezing down tight around him milked his orgasm, and Alibaba nearly found himself thrusting upwards. Somehow, he kept up his snoring. Alibaba was so memorized by the sight, that he nearly forgot to hide his eyes. It wasn't until Alibaba's member when fully limp that Ja'far released it from his mouth. Alibaba almost whimpered. Even in the sweltering heat of Sindria, the weather was freezing in comparison to the heat Alibaba felt while Ja'far's lips were wrapped so tightly around him.

Alibaba remembered that he needed to keep his eyes fully covered, and quickly adjusted his arm to do such. Whether Ja'far noticed or not, he would never know. He'd been moaning so loudly, Alibaba wouldn't have been surprised if Ja'far had wanted him to notice. That had probably been his intention. Too late now though, no way Alibaba could just miraculously wake up once it was all over.

Ja'far slowly reached down and tucked in his member, seeing his cum all along the grass, and even on the side of Alibaba's clothes. No way the prince wouldn't notice that. But it was no matter. He tucked in Alibaba's member was well, before reaching down to place his keffiyeh back onto his head, and simply walked away.

He wasn't done with Alibaba, though. No where near done. Not until he saw that delicious fear on the blonde's face.


End file.
